Your Love
by Sami-Nii Pantera
Summary: Just a short sappy one shot for Gin and Rangiku. I'll upload more and longer ones along the way. See yah


_Hello, long time no see! Now along with Dreams to Reality as said in my profile I'm going to make one-shots with music titles and the lyrics in them though it is not a song-fic but the song just fits the mood. If you have a request for one just PM the song and characters you want or if you want to see what else I have in mind just check my profile. THANKS!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or any of its original characters. Any OC you see however is of my creation unless I say so, so don't sue me! Don't forget to review! ENJOY!_

**Your Love- GinxRangiku...**

_** ' Shawty I'mma only tell you this once,**_

_** You're the illest ( Bah ba bah bah oh )**_

_** And for your lovin' I'mma die hard like Bruce Willis.'**_

" GIN ICHIMARU! I'M ONLY GOING TO TELL YOU THIS ONCE! IF YOU GO I SWEAR TO KAMI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Captain Gin Ichimaru had winced as he heard his best friend and recently new girl firend, since kami knew when, ground out his name in pure annoyance and anger. Usually Rangiku only threatened him when she was drunk, and that was only for shits and giggles. Now she was more sober than Captain Kuchiki at a dinner party.

" Listen Ran-chan, ya kno' I 'ave tah go. It's mah duty as a captain to accompany mah lieutenant fer a mission..." He started to back away as she stomped closer her usually care free face colored in a shade of deep red.

" TO A STRIP CLUB!"

" Hehehe... 'bout tha'..." In all honesty Gin didn't even know where the mission was gonna take place, hell he didn't even know about a mission till a few hours ago. He really didn't mind but as soon as his Ran-chan found out...you outta know how that turned out.

" I swear the soul society is getting more perverted every year! How could you agree to a mission like that Gin?"

" Well ya kno' you could come with us. Maybe they might offer you a job there."

" EXCUSE ME!"

" Wait! I didn't mean fer it tah come out like thaaahhhhh! Watch where ya swingin' tha' thing Ran-AHHH!" He didn't have enough time to conversate with his beloved before she started swinging her Zanpakto like a raving lunatic. They had flash-stepped their way out of the squad three barracks before she chased him all the way to the far side of the soul society. In front of the tree where they first met...

_** ' Anyway I think I met him sometime before**_

_** In a different life or where I record**_

_** I mean he was Adam, I think I was Eve**_

_** But my vision ends with the apple on the tree.' **_

She had stopped for a moment and stared at that old tree. That was the tree where she had fully met Gin and trusted him like no one else before. Many memories were their. First time they saw a shooting star, first time she cooked for him and he had turned blue that she still to this day never fully understood why, and where they shared their firs kiss not even a few months ago... She had sheathed back in her Zanpakto as she sat lotus style staring up at the sky.

" It's safe to come out now Gin, I'm not gonna kill you." He had popped his head out from his hideout from behind a large stone. He had held his hands in front of him just in case as he stepped closer to her and took a seat next to her.

" Listen, bou' wha' I said back there, I ain't mean it. I would never even think bou' somethin' like tha'." He put his hand on her shoulder cautiously as she still stared at the sky, it would soon be dark out and Gin would have to leave for his mission with Izuru.

" I know." She took his hand and held it in hers. Her features became soft once more and that's when Gin let out his breath he didn't even know he was holding.

" Good. Besides, them broads wouldn't even stand a chance if someone with yer looks showed up. They'd be outta business." He had received a light chuckle from her which sent his heart fluttering. He loved her laughs so much.

" I hope you know I'm gonna miss you when you leave." She had turned towards him and hugged him as he leaned against the tree's. " Just know you'll always be in my heart. I love you." He had lifted her chin as he placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips and looked in her eyes.

" I love yah too Ran-chan..."

_** ' Find me in the dark**_

_** I'll be in the stars**_

_** Find me in your heart**_

_** I'm in need of your love..."**_

_I know, I know sappy and crappy as hell. But I just love a romance story. So please review and I'll upload more and just PM me if you have a request. Bye-Bye -Sami_


End file.
